SometimesAll The Time
by finallyxfound
Summary: Do you ever think sometimes that we gave up too fast? Guess we'll never know, right?


_WT:_ Sometimes. All The Time  
_Genre:_ Romance, Hurt, Enchantment  
_Main Characters: _Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth  
_Listen to:_  
_Summary:_ Maybe there was a 'one' for everyone after all.

** The Time**

Nicole and Jacob Emerson disappeared inside the limo for the last time on a wonderful Saturday evening. It was a gorgeous wedding – full of beautiful flowers, lovely music and a vivid life. It was a wedding most people dream of – including her.

Gabriella Sara Montez wasn't only Jake's second cousin but the wedding planner as well. With over 750 weddings under her belt, she wasn't the most sought after planner but she was certainly one of the best and Nicole and Jake's first choice. She knew what she was doing and being related to the groom only gave her a leg up from the rest the two were looking at. With a budget of just under 100 grand, Gabriella really did give them their dream wedding, sans the ostrich that they wanted. She never understood that part of their wedding in the first place.

Her short violet dress ruffled in the cool breeze as she went into the venue and back to the party. The staff at Sonata del'Luna, an exclusive club and resort just outside of Albuquerque, was already breaking down the empty tables that were unoccupied. Shifting in her stance, Gabriella headed over to stand with Chad and Zeke, possibly the greatest friends on Earth.

"So, do you think your and Maya's wedding will be like this?" Zeke asked out of the blue, making Chad choke on his wine.

"Umm, what?"

"Wedding. Maya. You," Zeke said with a straight face as Chad's, on the other hand, was turning white.

"I think you've officially scared the shit out of him."

"I think it's time. I mean, what's it been, two years since you two have been official together?"

Chad stood motionless, his mouth still open wide at the shock of hearing those words actually uttered. Their relationship had been complicated at first. He was still dating another, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in Albuquerque let alone the United States. But good for the both of them, Chad followed her to Portugal and a couple of months later they returned together with permanent smiles on their faces.

"Yep, scared him shitless. Good luck getting him back to normal bro," Gabriella joked, signing off on one of the bills that had come her way already.

"What? It's not like you're the next one in line…" Zeke stopped as soon as her pen did on the paper.

She paused for a moment – hurt by her half brother's words and anger seeping up her veins – before finishing her signature.

"Gabs, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No, don't be. I mean, not everyone can find their soulmate right after college like you did, right?"

Zeke had been married to Taylor for almost eight years. After meeting up at a conference in London, the two hadn't wasted anytime in exchanging vows – in fact, they did it two days after meeting again, not wanting to lost what they had found again.

"Gabriella…"

"Don't Zeke. Just, don't," Gabriella pushed away the hurt that stung her heart and stepped out of the ballroom, making her way towards the balcony on the south side of the resort. Her favorite balcony; the one where you could see forever on.

Truth be told, she once did have someone – a lot of someones. She was sick and tired of being reeled in by the charming and occasional quirky ones only to be left broken hearted. Jeff and Robert were douches, Stephen was an ass and you didn't want to get her started on Daniel. He was probably the worst of the lot.

Stepping out onto the empty and secluded area, Gabriella set her champagne down on the ledge and looked out onto the night sky. It was peaceful here – a sense of tranquility had always washing over her when she was here. Breathing in the enchanting breeze, Gabriella ignored the soft chill snaking its way down her spine. While the stars twinkled in the darkening, her half brother's words came back to haunt her again.

_It's not like you'll be the next one in line._

It really wasn't, and she hated it. There had been the right guys too – the ones she could see herself spending a lifetime with but there was always something holding her back and something tearing them away. For a long time, she had thought it was her, sometimes she still felt that way. Then there were other times that she knew the universe was just telling her that her 'one' was still out there – somewhere.

"You're cold."

Gabriella stiffened up, her hands trailing over and down her bare arms as she turned to see him standing in the doorway. A dark suit jacket slipped over her skin before she had a chance to object. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I could see you shivering from down the hall in my office."

"I left my wrap downstairs."

"Figured. So, did everything go well tonight? I got here right as Jake was leaving and had to handle a few things up here."

"Yea. Everything was pretty much perfect."

"Pretty much?"

"Nothing big. Just a couple of chairs missing in the beginning. Nothing to get all bossy over," she smiled up at his concern for the event. "Thanks for everything Troy. Everything, and I do mean everything, was perfect."

"Does that mean you'll use us in the future?" He winked at her, leaning over the ledge next to her.

"When do I not use you guys? Kelsi is on my speed dial."

They laughed together, mentioning his cousin and part owner of Sonata del'Luna. Troy and Kelsi had inherited the estate and land from their uncle and really made it into what it was today. Before, just a farmhouse; not it was a seventeen-room estate with 18 acres of New Mexico land which came complete with a fairytale feeling. Sort of what she was feeling like she was in right now.

"So, what are you doing up here and alone? You should have sixty coats on you."

Gabriella smiled softly at the statement. "Hardly. My brother and I had some words. Plus, it's too beautiful out here not to just stare up at the sky."

"Nice try," Troy smirking, coming even closer to her, "Trying to slip that in and out and thinking I wouldn't notice. I pick up on the subtle stuff. What words?"

"Just words," Gabriella looked over at him as he boldly pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. They had known each other since the estate first opened and there was always an attraction – one they had acted upon early in their relationship. But now, it was mostly business.

There was no doubt he was cute and attractive and as Kelsi described her cousin, someone with a giant heart. Once the leggy blonde with the attitude came in between them, they'd put their attraction on hold and it was still on hold.

"Jake got married tonight," which Troy knew – they had gone to college together, "Zeke has been for the past eight years and Chad is probably next."

"Oh, I see. This is one of those 'you should be next in line' things, right?"

"Do you read my mind too?"

"No, but I know you and I know how you feel. My family was sure I was going to marry Crystal. I was the next in line. I know how you feel."

She wasn't sure if he noticed the light in her eyes when he said 'was,' or not, but she leaned into him anyhow. "It helps. There were possibilities, but I guess the 'it' factor wasn't there. And why can't a girl, who's almost 30 not be married? It's not a crime is it? Jake just turned 35!" She let out the frustration that was building up out. "You ever think 'the one' doesn't even exist?"

"No. He has to. Someone out there is right for you Gabriella. I know it."

"Do you ever think sometimes that we gave up too fast?" She looked back at him, catching the surprise in his eyes.

Gabriella never really stopped thinking about the what-ifs. It was always there in the back of her mind. What if they had stayed together, what if this had been their wedding, what if they were the next one in line? Another wind streamed through her hair as she shrugged and looked away. "Guess we'll never know, right?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm?"

"Why will we never know? I want to know," Troy's fingers feathered through her chocolate locks.

"I'm not the only one who thinks about the what-ifs?"

Troy smiled down at the beauty in his jacket as she leaned into the palm of his hand that had found her way up to her cheek. "I don't just think about it sometimes," he paused, pulling his jacket closer to her frame to keep her warm. "All the time. I think about it all the time."

"Me too," her words were nothing but whispers as he stepped even closer, his hand now resting at the base of her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat as he bent his head towards hers. This was it. This was the moment he would kiss and she would kiss him back.

His lips were velvety, she realized as their lips first touched. The kiss was short, sweet, hesitant, and she wanted more. His eyes opened and bore into hers, looking for any sign of rejection. There was none.

"That was nice," she whispered, their lips still close to one another; they had yet to step back from another.

"I'd like to do it again."

"I'd like you to do it again too," her eyes smiled and his lips met hers again. This time with more reassurance than the last.

Her hands pressed into his chest and skin moved against skin. She could already see her crimson shade of lip gloss shimmering in the moonlight – only on his lips instead. Slightly giggling, Troy pulled back from her caress.

"That shade looks good on you," she laughed some more.

"Thank you. I quite like it myself," he smiled, another chaste kiss to her lips once more. "I still hear music downstairs."

"Yea. They're here until two, I think. They didn't want to leave just yet."

"Good."

Before Gabriella could object, her hand was tucked safely in his and they were making their way down to the ballroom once again. "Troy, what are we doing?"

"Well, first, we're going to dance because I feel like dancing with a beautiful girl," he stopped them just outside the grand room that was filled with too many calla lilies to count. "And then, we need to figure out where we're going on our first date."

"Our first date," the words rolled off her tongue.

"I'm thinking…" he didn't have to continue as she initiated the next kiss and he twirled her around to the dance floor.

There was a date happening, kisses were once every two seconds until two a.m., and best of all, Gabriella made Zeke eat his words.

* * *

Many thanks to Katwoman. She's helped me through lots in the recent weeks. So, this is for her.


End file.
